Truth or Dare?
by SinCityAngelAle
Summary: Toph,Katara,Suki,Topaz,and Emerald play a little game while the guys r gone.....
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Boredom

Katara, Toph, Suki, Topaz, and Emerald ,two of the newest members, were in the cabin all alone while they were waiting for Aang, Sokka, Zuko, and Iroh who where in a little town near by shopping for supplies. The girls where dying of boredom they had nothing to do but wait for the guys to get there. No one knew what to do, they were all thinking when all of a sudden Topaz said " Hey lets play some **cards**?"

Every agreed. But Toph then said " There's just on little problem..."

Suki asked as she tilted her head to the left " what 's the problem Toph?"

" I'm blind you idiots!" Toph screamed while waving her hand in front of her face.

"Sorry Toph we forgot, we're just so bored that we lost track of every thing" Katara apologized

Suki, Topaz, and Emerald agreed with Katara. Toph then suggested that they play **Avatar says**. Everyone agreed and they started playing.

Thirty minuets passed and they got bored of playing. So they all sat down on the floor and started thinking of what to do next. Suki all of a sudden suggested that they do **make-overs**. Everyone agreed except for Toph. Everyone asked Toph why she didn't want to do it.

Toph said " I don't want to do something so girlish!"

Emerald asked " What can we do that is not girlish, not to childish, and doesn't involve seeing so much?"

Katara sighed and thought for a while when all of a sudden an idea popped into her head. Katara stood up and said "I got it! I know what we can do for fun!"

"What?" asked Suki

Katara replied by saying "We can play a little **truth or dare."**

Everyone agreed that they would all play truth or dare. They all gathered around in a circle in the middle of the living room. The first to go was Suki.

Topaz asked Suki "Truth or Dare?" Suki picked dare. Topaz dared Suki to dance like a worm in front of all the guys when they got back. Suki's mouth dropped to the floor.

Suki then said "I'm not going to do **that**!"

Toph smiled evilly and said " Sorry fan girl but you have to do it. Its part of the game."

Suki crossed her arms and slumped over. It was now Toph's turn.

Emerald asked Toph "Truth or Dare?" Toph picked truth. Emerald thought for a moment and then came up with something.

Emerald asked " Do you like Aang?"

Toph quickly answered "of course not he's just my friend!"

Everyone stared at her with a look on their faces saying yeah right. Emerald could tell by the way Toph answered that she was lying.

"No Toph you have to say the truth!" said Emerald.

"Fine yes." Toph said in a whisper.

"I can't hear you." Emerald mocked.

" Yes, fine I think he is so cute, funny, tall, and the perfect guy! There you happy I said it!"

Every one then rolled over and started laughing like wild hyena-bears.

Toph then stared at them with angry eyes and said "You're all going to pay for this." And sat back down to her spot. It was then Topaz's turn.

Katara asked Topaz "Truth or dare?" Topaz picked dare. Katara thought for a long time and then said

"ok I dare you to sing the secret tunnel song while wearing hippies cloths in front of Sokka next morning." Topaz knew that Sokka hated both hippies and the secret tunnel song but she had no choice but to do.

'Darn you truth or dare she thought.'

It was now Katara's turn Toph asked Katara " truth or dare?" Katara picked dare.

Suddenly an evil grin appeared on Toph's face. Toph said to Katara " ok, I dare you to go and sleep and cuddle with Zuko in the night while he's sleeping."

WHAT?! Katara screamed.

"You have to do it Sugar Queen, Its part of the game remember..?"

Katara thought for a moment and finally mumbled, "fine I'll do it..." Before anyone else's turn went on the guys finally got home...

"Hey girls! We're home" Sokka said as he entered the cabin.

"So what have you girls been up to while we were gone?" asked Aang

"Oh... nothing much... you know just girl things." Said Emerald as she got up from sitting on the floor.

* * *

--Well I hope everyone likes it PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!!

I redid the chapter a bit... I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews...


	2. The dares

SORRY!! I totally FORGOT!! please don't be mad at me!! Well he's chapter two!! Enjoy!!

Chapter two: The Dares

"Hey Suki, the boys have just gotten home..." Topaz said quietly to Suki so the boys wouldn't hear.

" Yeah so?" Suki asked Topaz.

" Stop faking it, we both know what you have to do" Topaz said with a evil grin.

Suki slumped over knowing exactly what she had to do. Suki was about to confront the boys when Topaz said "Wait! Let me get the rest of the girls!"

Topaz quickly got the rest of the girls. They all entered the living room where all the guys were talking. Suki was in front of course. The guys noticed that the girls entered the room.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked with a raised eyebrow.

All the girls, except Suki, folded there arms and smiled. Suki walked to the middle of the room and laid down.

"What's this about?" Iroh whispered to Aang.

"I don't know." Aang whispered back while shrugging.

"Suki are you ok?" Sokka asked concerned about his girlfriend.

'_ I wish I didn't have to do this...' Suki thought to herself._

Suki then began to wiggle and slither on the floor. All the girls burst out with laughter. Aang was the first guy to laugh. Suki began to wiggle faster and began to say , "Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle..."

Then Iroh began to laugh, along with Sokka...

Zuko chuckled a little. Suki got up quickly and walked towards to girls.

"Your up next!" Suki said and poked Topaz in the head.

"Not till tomorrow!!" Topaz said to Suki who was leaving the room embarrassed.

Before any of the boys could ask what was going on the girls left.

-- Later that same day. (Some time around Sunset)--

Everyone was outside around a fire getting ready to eat. Suki sat next to Sokka.

"What was that all about earlier?"

" Don't ask..." Suki said as she hung her head.

Everyone began to eat and talk.

"So where are you gonna get the hippie clothes for tomorrow?" Emerald asked Topaz while putting down her swords.

"I'm not to sure..." Topaz said as she realized that she never thought of how she was going to do the dare.

"We'll think about that in the morning." Emerald said as she sat next to Topaz.

Katara was talking with Suki while she took off her necklace to clean it. She began to fiddle around with it. Katara accidentally tossed it a few inches away from her. Katara and Zuko both reached for it at the same time. When their hands touched they quickly pulled away and looked up. For a moment Blue eyes locked with Gold ones. Katara and Zuko turned bright red. Zuko picked up the necklace and handed it to Katara.

"Thank you" Katara said quietly.

"You're welcome" Zuko replied and turned around.

Suki saw this and giggled while she leaned in to whisper to Katara, "You know it's your turn tonight."

"My turn for what?" Katara asked clueless look on her face

"Your turn to do your dare." Suki said with huge grin on her face.

Katara had totally forgotten about it. Katara gulped she had no idea how she was going to do this.

Dinner was over and everyone was going inside to go to sleep. Everyone began to enter their room. Katara quietly walked to her room praying to the gods that the other girls didn't see. But sadly the gods where not with her tonight. Toph grabbed Katara by the back of her shirt and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh... to Zuko's room?" Katara said nervously

"Well you're going the wrong way. Zuko's room is over there." Toph said while pointing to the left.

"You sure? Because I remember it being to the right.." Katara said while pointing to the right and smiling sheepishly.

"Ah ha. Nice try SugarQueen. Now get!" Toph said as she shoved Katara to the left.

Katara walked slowly to the left side of the cabin. She turned around to head back to her room only to find Toph leaning against the wall. Toph smiled and signaled with her hands to go. Katara stayed there just standing. Toph smirked and asked, "What are you to afraid to do it? Are you chicken?" while making clucking sounds.

"I'm not chicken!" Katara whispered loudly

"Prove it!" Toph said in a mocking tone.

"Fine I will!" Katara said and walked proudly to Zuko's room.

She stopped right in front of Zuko's door. Katara slowly opened the door. She poked her head to see if Zuko was asleep. Hearing Zuko's soft breathing insured that he was sleeping. She quietly snuck in and closed the door half way. She walked over to Zuko's bed and looked at him. He looked so calm and peaceful while sleeping she thought. Katara gently lifted the bed sheet and crawled into the bed. She snuggled with him lightly and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the warmth the prince gave off.

Well this was chapter two!! I'm soo happy I finished it!! Does happy dance well I hope you like it!! please update soon!!


End file.
